Flight School
by TARDISRose
Summary: What happens when Fluttershy's taunting is answered back by Rainbow Dash? What happens when their relationship blooms? First story, I can already tell that I'll be bad at summaries. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first story, so please be nice! It's a Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash story, so if you don't like that pairing, move right along! It's mainly Fluttershy's POV, but it may change.**

Chapter 1

"You shouldn't even be here!" somepony taunts.

"Yeah, you can't even fly!" another shouts.

"Get out of here!" a final voice screams. I want to fight back, but no, that would be terribly mean. Even if they're mean to me, I shouldn't stoop to their level. Still, I could just scream!

"Stop!" a voice yells, rising above the taunting ponies. A blue pony flies into view, and I recognize her as the best flier in Equestria; Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is sticking up for me? That's unheard of. Why would she stick up for shy, timid me?

"And why should we?" somepony questions her.

"Because I said so! She did nothing to you. Now disperse before I tell Coach Thunder about your bullying Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash answers back. I wish I could be like her. She's so courageous.

All of the ponies fly away before Rainbow Dash actually does tell Coach Thunder, although I doubt he would even care. Coach Thunder plays favorites, and I'm positive that I'm at the bottom of his list.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asks me, after everyone's gone.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," I whisper, feeling myself blush.

"Good. Hey, Fluttershy, is it? Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" she asks. My eyes widen. She knows my name!

"Of course I would," I mutter.

"That's good. It would be embarrassing if you said no," Rainbow says. I laugh, but find myself wondering how anypony could say no. Rainbow smiles, "Great, I'll see you then."

Then, she zooms off, leaving both a rainbow trail and a breathless me.

**Author's Note: So, was that good? Let me know your feelings toward it by reviewing. And random question: who saw the episode on Saturday? Fluttershy's my favorite pony and I loved the plot of "Keep Calm and Flutter On". Fluttershy knows best! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter of Flight School. So this takes place during the Cutie Mark Chronicles episode. I'm kind of obsessed with that episode. I just love how they are all connected. **

Chapter 2

"So, Fluttershy, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asks me.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just nervous that no one will like me, even with your help," I answer.

"Don't worry, everything will be cool. Once you actually let people talk to you, everyone will love you," Rainbow Dash tells me.

"I'm not a good flyer. You've seen that," I blush, angry at myself for being so bad at flying.

"Have you seen half of the ponies here? You're not the worst flyer," Rainbow Dash laughs.

"I'm pretty bad," I whisper.

"You're not as bad as you think. Have you seen Speedy? She's the opposite of her name," Rainbow Dash giggles. I laugh shyly, not wanting to mess up with Rainbow Dash around.

"Oh, goodness, I feel so bad for her," I mutter.

"Don't," Rainbow Dash says, suddenly serious. "She was mean to you and she needs to grow into those big wings that she has. Speedy goes around acting like she's better than us, but she's not." I am speechless. I've never seen Rainbow Dash like this before.

"Alright, everypony! Line up for the second test; flying through cloud rings!" Coach Thunder booms. Everyone scrambles for a place in line, and I find myself in the back of the line. Everyone goes and I find myself first.

Coach Thunder snorts, "Shutterfly, wanting to participate now? Alright, go!"

I inhale sharply, not bothering to correct Coach's innocent mistake. I begin to fly, but can't do it. I fall onto a cloud.

"I guess I shouldn't expect too much. Alright, everyone, we're done! I'll see you in a few hours for our next test," Coach Thunder shouts. Everyone disperses and I am left alone.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," a Pegasus named Thundercloud taunts.

"Shutterfly, the worst flyer in the school," Thundercloud's friend, Lightning Bolt, carries on with the bullying.

"Now, Lightning Bolt, don't you think Shutterfly shouldn't even be here?" Thundercloud asks, knowing that I can hear him.

"Leave her alone! She has 5 times the heart you do! And her name's FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash screams at them.

"Oh, and you're such a good flyer?" Lightning Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I am! Better than you! Probably the best here!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

"So you want a race?" Lightning Bolt asks.

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow tells them.

"Fine, it's on! All 3 of us, right here, right now!" Thundercloud says. The 3 of them line up and give me a checkered flag. I stand on a cloud and wave it. The 3 of them take off and I fall. I scream and fall, but nopony stops.

I try to fly, but I can't. I squeeze my eyes closed and prepare to hit the ground. Finally, I hit something, but it isn't the ground. Instead, it's a swarm of dense butterflies. All of the butterflies seemed to connect with me. I stayed with them and watched the race above.

Soon, something happens. I don't know what it is, but it's amazing. It's a rainbow sort of thing. After the race, Rainbow Dash flies down to the ground.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash frantically asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. I met the most exquisite creatures called butterflies. I love it here, and kind of want to stay. Did you win the race?" I ask her.

"Yeah! It was awesome! Did you see the big rainbow? It was so cool!" Rainbow Dash shouts. Then, she says, "Whoa, you got your Cutie Mark."

I look and see three butterflies. I look at her and say, "You did, too."

She looks and sees the cloud with rainbow lightning. She exclaims, "Whoa!" Then, she looks down, "So you want to stay here?"

"A little. It's so calm here, and nopony bothers me about not being a good flyer," I whisper.

"I understand. And you know what? I'll visit a lot," Rainbow Dash says. I smile at this.

**A/N: So another chapter done! I'm really excited about this story, but I really don't know where it's going. I know what happens next, but not really how it will end up, or how many chapters there will be. Next chapter is one of Rainbow Dash's visits, but it turns into something permanent when she decides to stay with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and most importantly, Fluttershy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So third chapter! A visit that turns into something more!**

Chapter 3

"Hey, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash tells me, trotting into my comfy cottage.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," I say, picking up Angel, my fluffy little bunny. "Um, Dash? Would you like to come to town with me? I need to introduce you to my other friends."

"I'd love to, Fluttershy!" Dash exclaims.

We walk to town together, where we meet Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack.

"Hi, guys. This is Rainbow Dash. Dash, this is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack," I introduce. We all sit down, talk, and make friends very quickly.

****** One month later ******

I can't believe that Rainbow Dash decided to stay here! It's been a dream of hers to join the Wonderbolts, but now, she's here! She clears the skies every day, and can now do it in ten seconds flat.

Today, I'm helping the bird choir.

"Umm, I mean, no offense, but you're a tiny bit off key," I tell one of the birds, when I hear a hello. I spin around and fall out of the sky. The birds all fly away.

"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring the birds. Your music is lovely. I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way," the purple pony says. I nod and stare at my hooves. "What's your name?" she asks.

I murmur my name, but she apparently didn't hear me.

"Well, it looks like everything is good, so I'll be leaving," Twilight says, when I see this adorable little dragon.

"Ooh! A baby dragon!" I exclaim and go over to him. "What's his name?" I ask.

"I'm Spike," he begins, but Twilight puts him on her back and walks away, so I follow.

"I'm umm….Fluttershy," I tell the cute little critter. I keep asking him questions, as he tells me his life story. When he finishes, we arrive at their home. Twilight tells me that he's tired and needs a nap, so she takes him inside. I cheerfully make my way back to my little cottage so that I can tell Rainbow Dash all about my day.

**A/N: Hi, again! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I've been busy with my other stories. So, please forgive me! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, now, they will all be friends! The story just skips around. This chapter is in a random place. Pardon my many mistakes that you will find throughout the story. I'm only 13, so I need a break. Please? Thanks. **

Chapter 4

"Where are you going?" I ask Rainbow Dash.

"First to tend to the weather, and then, I'm meeting the girls for lunch. Do you also want to come?" Rainbow asks.

"I would love to. Thank you for the invitation," I whisper. But now I have to think of something to do before lunch.

So I wander into the meadow. I want to meet up with all of the critters there. So I call to all of the tiny little bunnies. We all have a little tea party, and before I know it, it's lunch time.

"Oh, I've got to go. Goodbye, critters. I'll see you later," I say and run off.

At lunch, Twilight is franticly trying to study for a test.

"Don't worry, Twilight. You'll do fine. You always do," Applejack tells her.

"I know, but what if I fail?" Twilight sobs.

"You won't. Your education is like one of my dresses. It's absolutely perfect and cannot be matched," Rarity comforts.

"Oh, thanks, guys. But this is going to be hard. I can feel it," Twilight says.

"Twilight, if I might add, you'll do fine. If it makes you feel better, the critters and I will be hoping for the best," I whisper.

"Thanks. You guys are so awesome!" Twilight exclaims.

**HeheLineBreak!*HeheLineBreak*HeheLineBreak*HeheLineBreak**

"Fluttershy, what do you do during the day when I'm gone?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I usually just play with the animals. Oh, and I miss you," I blush at that last part. I always screw up. Now, I probably scared her away.

But Dash surprises me. She isn't scared. Instead, she says, "I miss you all the time, too." Then, she wraps her wing around me.

I instantly feel more comfortable. I feel warm. I feel loved. I feel special. I feel perfect.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? I put in a little bit of fluff towards the end. Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, I'm really trying to keep them right, but it's a bit hard. So review, follow, and favorite! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people of the interwebs! It's me again! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had MAJOR writer's block! But now I'm back and 20% cooler! This chapter takes place in the episode in which they go to the Crystal Empire for the Games. Next to no fluff in this chapter. It's more storyline than love. I actually dedicated this chapter to someone! I'm so weird!**

**Dedicated to Trollestia and Roseluck27. They're both so awesome. If you have time, check them out. Trollestia has written a Minecraft story, as well as one My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story. This chapter's for you, brehs. **

Chapter 5

The Crystal Empire! Oh my goodness! I've only ever been there once, but it was fantastic! I can't wait to go back. I only wish that I didn't have to say goodbye to Angel….

The trains whistle blows and we're on our way. I sit down, anxious for our arrival in the Crystal Empire. I can't wait to see Princess Cadence and Shining Armor again. Twilight feels so calm around him. They're such great siblings!  
I feel Dashie sit down next to me.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," I say.  
"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I just miss Angel," I sigh.

"Well, I'm here. Don't worry," Rainbow Dash says. I instantly feel better.

Until we have to practice our cheer.

"Come on guys!" Twilight shouts. "We have to get this perfect! Now, let's do the pyramid!"

"Twilight, we're on a train," I point out.

"Oh, it'll be fine," she laughs.

Unfortunately, she was wrong. We all fell.

…..

Skips to after the Crystal Empire is told that they can host the Games….

They did it! I'm so proud! I knew that we could all help them! Rarity did an excellent job with Princess Cadence's mane. The Games Inspector ended up loving all of the work that we did.

"That was AMAZING! We totally were awesome! And I loved the cake that they have on this train!" Pinkie Pie shouts, stuffing her face.

"Pinkie Pie, must you stuff you face?" Rarity asks.

Pinkie thinks about this, and then decides, "Yes."

We all laugh. This has been amazing. I loved being there, especially with my closest friends. I just wonder where Angel is….

**A/N: Closer than you think, Fluttershy. Closer than you think. So review, follow, favorite. Peace off. BOOP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So another chapter from me! If you like this story, I am currently working on a couple of MLP one-shots. So stayed tuned!**

**Also, today is Luke Pritchard's birthday! Happy birthday, Luke! (I doubt he's reading this, but it's the thought that counts.)**

Chapter 6

"Happy birthday, Fluttershy!" all of my friends yell at the same time.

"Oh, thank you, but you really didn't have to throw me a party," I blush.

"Of course we do! It's your birthday! It only happens once a year!" Pinkie Pie yells.

"Pinkie's right. You need to celebrate," Twilight says.

"Plus, it's an excuse to have CAKE!" Pinkie pigs out in the pink cake.

"I would have been fine with a small little get together with all of you and our pets. That way, I could talk to you and the animals could mingle," I say.

"Yeah, why doesn't Fluttershy have a say in this?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Rainbow Dash is right. It is Fluttershy's birthday, after all," Applejack agrees.

"Thank you!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Oh, but it has to be at least a little bit of glamour," Rarity comments.

"No. Now, what did you want, again?" Twilight asks.

"Just bring back your pets, and I'll be fine," I say.

In about 20 minutes, everybody was back. Applejack came with Winona, Pinkie Pie with Gummy, Twilight with Spike, Rarity with Opal, and Rainbow Dash with Tank. I had Angel.

Everybody had a great time. At around midnight, everyone left, except for Rainbow Dash.

"I had a great time, Fluttershy. Happy birthday," Rainbow Dash says.

"Thank you so much for coming. I had the best birthday ever," I say.

**A/N: So yay! Inspired by Luke Pritchard's birthday. This chapter will also be a one-shot, so if you see that I've written a new story, it's probably just this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, this is just another chapter in the Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy fluff. Bit of Applejack/Fluttershy, which leads to a mad Rainbow Dash.**

Chapter 7

"Discord," Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes when she saw my new friend. He may be changed, but my other friends still hate him.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. Is Fluttershy home?" he asked, either oblivious to the open hate or just not caring.

"Oh, I'm right here," I say, stepping up, placing a hoof on the fuming Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Fluttershy, hi. Now, that friend of yours, Jackapple, is it? She needed you," Discord says.

"Applejack? Oh, what does she need?" I ask, worried.

"She just needs help making cider," Discord shrugs.

"Why can't she just make it herself with her family like she used to?" Rainbow Dash tenses.

"Great question, Dashie," Rainbow Dash nearly lunges at Discord when she hears her new nickname. "Unfortunately, Grannie Smith is sick, so Big Macintosh is helping her. Apple Bloom is helping her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders or something," Discord shrugs.

"Oh, I'll be right there," I say, putting Angel down.

"Can I come?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"No, Applejack is asking for Fluttershy only. Sorry, Dashie. But we can hang out here," Discord asks.

"I think I'll pass," Rainbow Dash snarls.

I head out to help Applejack, despite Rainbow Dash not wanting me to. If my friend needs help, I'll help.

"There you are!" Applejack yells, happy to see me.

"Hi, Applejack. I heard that you need help with cider," I say.

Applejack smiles and says, "Actually, I just wanted you to see me. Come in, we can do something."

"Okay…." I tell her uneasily.

RD POV

Something is up. I leave Discord in the street and begin to quietly pursue Fluttershy. I can't just let her go!

Following Fluttershy, I see her talk to Applejack. Then, she's led inside. _Funny. I thought that you made cider outside. _I think. I follow them to the door, ever-quiet, and lean against the window. They sit and talk. Applejack is laughing a bit too long after another joke from Fluttershy. They can't _just _be talking. Something is going on.

I fly into the town and try to find Twilight, who is shopping with Spike. Spike looks less than thrilled to be there and lights up when he sees me, an escape from shopping.

"Rainbow Dash! Hi! Look, Twilight, it is Rainbow Dash! She looks like she needs help! Such a problem that you might even have to quit shopping and take me home to eat gems!" Spike licks his lips.

"Or we can listen while shopping!" Twilight says enthusiastically. Spike groans.

Seeing his pain, I say, "It's a huge problem!"

Twilight sighs and says, "Alright, I think we can take a little break. What's wrong?"

"Fluttershy is at Sweet Apple Acres. She was _going _to help make cider, but Applejack led her inside. I think that she likes Fluttershy and is trying to steal her away from me," I confess.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down. We all know about you and Fluttershy, so don't worry. Remember that Applejack is also Fluttershy's friend, so she's probably just hanging out with her," Twilight tells me.

"Maybe you're right…." I say.

I fly to Sweet Apple Acres to hang out with them, when I hear Applejack say, "Oh, I just wanted to say that I've liked you for a long time." I burst in.

Fluttershy POV

We sit down and talk. Applejack comes a bit close to me.

"Umm, Applejack….What are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I've liked you for a long time," Applejack tells me. Just then, Rainbow Dash bursts in.

"What is this?" Rainbow Dash yells.

"I'm just hanging out with Fluttershy. We are friends, after all," Applejack lies.

"Oh, stop lying! You like Fluttershy! I heard you!" Rainbow Dash screams.

With that, Rainbow Dash takes me away from Applejack, who is still standing there.

When we are in my house, Rainbow Dash says, "You're mine. Don't ever forget that."

I respond, "I wouldn't want to."

**A/N: Sorry, AJ lovers. I had to include Discord. I just had to! I love Discord, especially now that he's my favorite pony's (Fluttershy) friend! Review, follow, favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is the 8****th**** chapter! **

Chapter 8

Things are still rough between Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and me. I want to make things better between us, but Rainbow Dash won't let me alone with her.

"Discord, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack are coming over," I tell Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not sure that she should come over…" Rainbow Dash says.

"It's been a month, Dashie. She'll be alright," I tell her.

"She better be, or she won't be bucking apples for a week," Rainbow Dash grumbles.

"Wow, Fluttershy, this is a great party!" Pinkie Pie exclaims, literally bouncing off the walls.

"Thank you," I mutter, but my full attention is on Applejack. What if she tries to make a move again? I walk over there as soon as Pinkie proceeds to wreck my home.

"Oh, hi, Fluttershy," Applejack says, looking down.

"Hi. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had nothing to do with it. It was all Rainbow Dash, I swear," I say.

"It's fine. If I had a pony as beautiful as you to call mine, I'd probably do the same thing that Rainbow Dash did," Applejack admits. At this, I blush furiously. _Applejack _was calling _me _pretty? I could faint.

Rainbow Dash makes an entrance right then.

"_What is going on?_" she hisses.

"Nothing," Applejack says, keeping her cool.

"Oh, really? What are you doing with Fluttershy? Why is she blushing?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I don't know, but I wasn't doing a thing!" Applejack yells.

"I think you were!" Rainbow Dash screams back.

"Enough!" I shout. "Rainbow Dash, nothing happened! And even if it did, I can make my own decisions! I'm not a foal!" I don't know what came into me. I'm being rude, but I'm just so annoyed!

"You know what? I think we're done!" Rainbow Dash yells.

"I think so, too!" I shout back.

"Fine!" Rainbow Dash screams and runs away, crying. Soon, I'm crying, too.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! ****So they are no longer together! Who should Fluttershy date next? I'll put up a poll! Please vote, review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about my writer's block! I received no voters for my poll, so I put the characters into a hat and drew out a name. I got Applejack. There will be one more chapter following this one. **

Chapter 9

"Are you sure? I feel like it's my fault that you and Rainbow Dash aren't together," Applejack guiltily says.

"I'm sorry for asking. Pinkie Pie just said that I needed to get out more…" I say, embarrassed.

"And she's right. Sure, I'd love to be with you," Applejack says. I squeal and trot happily to her.

* * *

I invite Applejack over the next day. We watch movies when Rarity comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Opal left her ball of yarn over here. Can I get it?" Rarity asks.

"Of course. Would you like to stay?" I ask.

"I'd love to! Thank you!" she exclaims. Minutes later, Pinkie Pie arrives with Twilight.

"We thought you could use some cheering up!" Pinkie Pie squeals.

"Sorry if this is a bad time. Pinkie Pie insisted," Twilight blushes.

"It's fine. Come on in," I say, trying to be polite. I couldn't just force them away, could I? These ponies are my friends.

We all settle down and watch some movies. I love this. My friends are here for me all of the time. I'm so lucky!

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash comes in. Tears well up in her eyes when she sees what is going on. "W-what's happening? I-I left some stuff here and came to pick it up. I'm sorry," she says and flies out.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" I yell after her, but I'm too late.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter! You'll get my long speech at the end. **

Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash ignores me. It kills me until I corner her.

"Dashie, just listen," I plead.

"Don't call me Dashie," she icily says.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry. I messed up the other night. I should have stuck up for you, instead of siding with Applejack. I was just angry with you for being so overprotective. I understand now that it was only because you loved me," I say.

"Loved? Why the past tense? I still love you," she says.

"Really?" I ask, with my eyes wide.

"Of course, Fluttershy. You're so sweet and caring. I wouldn't give you up for the world. I thought you didn't love me anymore so I told you that we should leave each other. But I love you so much. I loathed being away from you. I'm so sorry," she says.

"I love you, too," I say.

"Aww!" I hear someone shout.

"Pinkie Pie! I thought we told you no yelling while spying!" another voice says.

I then turn to see our friends spying on us. _I'll deal with them later. _I think to myself. Then, I turn back to the wonderful Rainbow Dash.

**A/N: There it is, folks! Flight School is over! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It really helped when I had writer's block!**


End file.
